Ma force c'est mon désir d'exister Pourquoi Parce que vivre c'est beau
by Petite louve
Summary: Je suis Haruno Sakura et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Je n'ai pas une vie des plus incroyables. Je ne suis pas une héroïne qui change le monde. Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Moi, je suis juste une rêveuse, une personne qui aime vivre. (pour avoir le résumé complet aller sur mon profil)


Ma force c'est mon désir d'exister.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que vivre c'est beau.

**Le commencement d'une histoire...**

**M**on nom est Sakura Haruno, un nom bien japonnais pour une française. Pourtant, ma mère est japonaise, elle faisait partie des réfugiés qui ont quitté le japon en avril 2011, après le terrible séisme qui frappa notre pays. Ma mère me raconta souvent que le jour de ses vingts ans, soit dix ans avant ma naissance, le japon connu l'une des pires catastrophes planétaires, trois effroyables cataclysmes s'abattirent sur les côtes de la petite île que fut autrefois le japon. Ma mère me conta que cinq ans après cela, les radiations de la centrale nucléaire Fukushima furent incontrôlable et finirent par contaminer tous le pays. Ceux vivant encore sur l'île furent mis en quarantaine, car une terrible maladie s'empara de cette population qui périt dans d'épouvantable souffrance. Depuis ce jour, le pays du soleil levant fut rayé de la carte, ce fut alors tout un patrimoine et une histoire de plusieurs millier d'années anéantit en à peine cinq ans.

Ma mère me dit qu'elle était seule à cette époque, vouée à elle-même, car les pays trop submergés par le nombreux de réfugier ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Mais le pire était encore a venir, d'après elle l'horreur apparu le jour où un virus gagna les plantes, les récoltes furent anéantit,dans tout le continent asiatique. La famine fut alors leur pire ennemis et la crise ne fit qu'accroître les problèmes. Ma mère qui vivait depuis trois ans en Chine décida de migrer en Europe. Malgré les difficultés causés par le virus, certains pays européens comme l'Angleterre, l'Allemagne ou encore la France résistaient avec les autres pays d'Europe de l'Ouest. Elle hésita a aller en Angleterre ou en France, ma mère ayant désiré être institutrice, elle avait travaillé dure pour parler couramment l'anglais. Mais elle avait toujours rêvait de connaître Paris, son choix fut alors la France et c'est là où elle rencontra mon père, un écossais étudiant dans une grande école de médecine. Il est assez drôle de voir, le couple que font mes parents, une femme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns et un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts.

Alors oui, moi, Sakura Haruno je suis métisse. J'ai hérité des yeux bridés et de la petite taille de ma maman, mais, j'ai les cheveux roux de mon papa, d'ailleurs par moment ils semblent roses, étranges n'est ce pas ? Mon père me dit souvent que je ressemble à ma grand-mère que je ne connaîtrais jamais, car elle est morte d'un accident de voiture peu de temps avant ma naissance. J'ai aussi hérité des magnifiques yeux de mon papa, ils sont verts, une couleurs rare et pourtant si belle, malheureusement je n'ai pas de tâche de rousseur, sans doute que ma peau un peu moins pâle que mon père, est un doux héritage de ma maman.

J'aime mes origines, j'aime ma famille et j'aime ma vie, je ne suis pas une personne particulièrement apprécié, mon côté souriante et naïve me rend par moment agaçante d'après les dirent des autres, mais qu'est ce que j'y peux ? Chaque jour, je respire, je vois, j'entends, j'apprends, je vis. Comment ne pourrais-je pas sourire alors que j'ai la chance d'être née et d'exister ? C'est étrange, c'est vrai, ma vie n'a pas toujours était facile, j'ai souvent était laissée pour conte dans mon enfance, on se moquait de moi, de mon apparence particulière. Mais je souriais, je continuais de regarder le ciel et les nuages, qui eux avançaient, lentement mais avançaient, alors je souriais car je savais que je devais attendre et qu'un jour je vivrais pleinement. La patience est une grande vertus, car c'est dure de rester là, a voir le temps s'échapper doucement. Mais ceux qui prennent leurs mal en patience, vous verrez votre vie prendra un jour ou l'autre une autre tournure, moi, ce fut à mes onze ans.

J'ai eux mes premiers vrais amis, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke et pleins d'autres encore, chaque années notre groupe s'agrandissait. On a également connu des hauts et des bas, bien évidement, chacun ayant ses propres problèmes, mais nous étions soudés, nous le somme encore et j'espère que nous le seront encore pendant de longues, très longues années. Nous avons tous grandit ensemble d'une certaine façon, nous avons connu l'adversité de notre adolescence et de nos amour mais nous somme tous rester ensemble. C'est triste car par moment j'ai peur, c'est stupide mais j'ai peur qu'un jour tout s'arrête, parce que oui, les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin et nous ? Notre fin est pour quand ? Souvent j'en parle a maman et papa et ils me disent toujours.

- Ce qui est beau dans la vie c'est que tu ne connais pas ton histoire, c'est toi qui l'écrit, alors Sakura ma fleur de cerisier, c'est toi qui décidera de la fin et personne d'autre.

Cette vérité me plais et pareille à mon enfance j'aspire chaque jour qui s'écoule, faisant durée encore et encore notre histoire. Je rattache les pages qui se décollent et efface les nœuds qui se créé par moment. Je suis heureuse car nous somme encore là, tous ensemble. Pourtant, certaine chose nous échappe et j'ai bien peur que cela nous arrivera plutôt que prévu, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Nous sommes en 2035, j'ai quatorze ans et je vis dans une banlieue parisienne qui se prénomme Ermont Bolt. Mon père m'a dit que c'est une nouvelle commune française créé en 2025, avant il n'y avait que Ermont mais cette commune fut détruite. D'après papa, il y eut un incident industrielle causant des centaines de morts. La cause de tous ses décès restent un grand mystère pour beaucoup, on raconte même que c'est devenu un secret d'état. Il est vrai qu'une explosion retentissant et détruisant presque entièrement Ermont est bien étrange. Il y eut de nombreuse rumeur racontant qu'une central nucléaire était en construction et qu'elle implosa, a cause d'une mauvaise manipulation ou encore d'hippie voulant défendre la faune avait lancés des explosifs sauf que cela ne fonctionna pas comme prévus. Une autre rumeur assez drôle insinue qu'une secte avait besoin de sacrifices humains, enfin si je devais énumérer toutes les rumeurs circulant sur le cimetière qu'est devenue Ermont, je n'en finirais pas.

Ermont Bolt est comme toutes les villes de banlieues parisienne, assez grande pour séparer le côté industrielle où la fumé des usines embrumes le ciel et celui plus civile comme on dirait. Le côté civile est celui où habite la population, c'est aussi là qu'il y a les boulangeries, pâtisseries, pharmacies et de grands magasins tels que Auchan ou Carrefour. Plus loin, il y a les écoles, maternelles jusqu'aux lycées, ensuite pour ceux voulant aller à la fac il faut se rendre sur Paris. Il est assez déconcertant de voir que la vie est devenue tellement chère et sélectif que seuls les meilleurs d'entre nous irons dans de grandes écoles ou à l'université. Mes parents me répètent souvent que c'est à cause de la crise, elle était arrivé à un tel paroxysme que toute l'économie de l'Europe avait du être changé, mes parents on d'ailleurs essayer de me faire comprendre le nouveau système, mais je n'ai jamais réussis a assimiler le principe même de l'économie. Il paraît qu'avant ma naissance la vie était beaucoup plus facile, il y avait beaucoup d'aide pour ceux ayant des difficultés et un salaire minimal assez élevé permettant au plus démunis de disposer d'un minimum pouvoir d'achat. J'aurais aimé connaître cette époque bien trop différente de la notre et surtout tellement plus belle. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que le mot pauvre signifie, faut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de surveillance et ceux ayant assez d'argent pour vivre dans de vrai ville comme Ermont Bolt ne veulent pas voir la pauvreté. Je me demande par moment comment est la France dans sa globalité, au de là des barrières et autres panneaux de signalisation. Je dis d'ailleurs souvent à mes parents que nous vivons comme dans une cage, ils me regardent assez tristement et me répondent toujours la même chose.

- Cette cage comme tu dis, nous l'avons voulue.

Je leur demande alors pourquoi et ils me répondent cette phrase qui me déplais tant.

- Nous ne voyons plus la souffrance et cela nous suffit.

Je ne comprend pas, mes parents me disent que c'est parce que je n'ai pas vue ce que eux ils ont connu et c'est vrai. La famine, l'agonie, la maladie tout cela je ne connais pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu une enfance pleine de joie mais je n'ai pas non plus connu d'horreur comme les enfants maltraités par leurs parents ou par d'autres enfants, au finale je ne suis qu'une enfant ignare. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé triste que personnes ne veuillent ouvrir les frontières pour laisser passer ceux qui ont besoin de nous et de nos connaissance, c'est comme si tu ne pouvais dépassé la condition dans laquelle tu étais, comme autrefois en faite, esclaves tu nés esclaves tu meurs. Je trouve ça triste et assez déplorable, mais je remarque ne pas être la seule a vouloir retrouver un monde plus humain, la sélection naturel est déjà bien cruelle pourquoi faut-il qu'on en créé également une autre ? Je pense que peut-être un jour, ceux comme moi naïfs et innocents des horreurs qu'on connu nos aïeuls, nous referons une nouvelle politique. Oui, un jour nous dépasseront le traumatisme qu'a connu ceux qui ont faillit connaître une troisièmes guerres mondiale en 2015.

Les livres d'histoire nous en parle beaucoup et surtout des conflits qu'a eut cette époque, conflits d'intérêts camouflé par la religion. C'est cruelle je trouve, une si belle chose qu'est la croyance humaine bafoué par la cupidité de l'homme. Longtemps d'ailleurs, le mot religion fut interdit, brisant de nombreuses traditions de différentes croyances et attristant ceux qui chérissaient leurs coutumes. Ma mère me raconta qu'elle vit cependant des personnes rompre cette lois, certains fêtaient noël, d'autre faisaient le Ramadan et d'autre encore le Tévet, ils y avaient beaucoup de personnes aux différentes religions se cachant le jour mais fêtant le soir leurs coutumes. Ma mère aimait écouter les chants de joie et de sagesses, des croyants, elle adorait même car cela apportait un peu de paix et de piété dans un monde qui était encore triste et sombre. Aujourd'hui, c'est encore interdit de montrer tous signes de religions, je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais vue et connu d'objet portant le nom de symbole religieux, est ce une solution pour empêcher des différends ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais je sais cependant une chose, je préférerai être libre. Peut-être me dira-t-on c'est une idiotie, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle et d'autre chose encore, mais notre vie d'homme ne réside t-elle pas dans notre liberté ? Si nous perdons ce qui nous rend si unique alors nous n'avons plus grand chose d'un humain, comme dans la seconde guerre mondiale ou encore la terrible époque de l'esclavage, débarrassé une personne de sa liberté, que devient-elle ? Je ne saurais le dire, peut-être sans doute ne suis-je qu'une imbécile naïve qui crois au paradis. Je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis qu'une enfant qui a encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre. Mais j'aimerais un jour voir le monde et apprendre par moi même, le voyage est le meilleur moyen d'évoluer et d'avancer.

J'ai souvent questionné papa et maman de leur voyage et leurs vies, souvent ils me racontent des histoires drôle, de douce anecdote d'un monde ouvert. J'aime que papa me conte sa vie en écosse, j'aime écouter les comptines de son enfance, je m'amuse a les chanter avec lui, c'est plaisant de pouvoir continuer une tradition familiale. Ma mère elle n'a pas vraiment ce genre d'héritage, c'est assez triste pour elle de parler de son passé, alors je ne lui demande pas de me le raconter, je préfère me contenter des histoires de mon autre parent. J'ai appris que mon papa avait un frère qui vivait encore aux pays et il me promit qu'un jour nous irions tous les deux là bas. Je suis toujours admirative quand je vois les immense étendu d'herbe et les grands châteaux, une très ancienne époque que je ne connais pas mais me fais rêver par l'héritage qu'elle nous laissa.

Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par ce que les autres aiment, moi, je chéris beaucoup ma famille préfèrent passer du temps avec elle. Si beaucoup ne le comprennent pas dans mon groupe d'ami, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de Sasuke. Il est assez étrange je me rappelle que de nos jours nous ne connaissions pas des tragédies, pourtant il y a par moment des exceptions et ce fut Sasuke qui perdit en une nuit sa famille. Un accident de voiture fut la cause de l'anéantissement de cet adolescent, il avait alors douze ans. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, c'était un jeudi en février 2033, bizarre c'est vrai, il est toujours facile de se rappeler des instants tristes mais jamais de ceux pleins de joies.

Je nous voit en pleine interros surprises de mathématiques et comme à mon habitude je comprenais facilement les questions. Ma concentration fut cependant coupé par ce pauvre Naruto toujours perdu, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi il étais dans notre école. C'était un établissement d'élite alors il y avait une sélection assez drastique. Mais Naruto semblait sois avoir eux un coup de génie ce que je doutais fort où alors, Naruto n'était pas l'enfant de n'importe qui mais, vue qu'il était orphelin on ne le serait peut-être jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit j'essayai de mon mieux de l'aider, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. C'est alors que le proviseur entra dans notre classe, une première, car il ne se déplaçait jamais pour venir voire ses élèves. Nous nous mirent immédiatement debout après avoir retourné nos contrôles pour empêcher toutes triches, le viel homme appela alors Sasuke qui posa son interro et rejoignit le proviseur qui avait un visage bien plus grave et inquiétant qu'à l'accoutume. Si nous avions su l'épouvantable nouvelle qu'il révéla à Sasuke sans doute nous nous serions pas moqué de cet homme.

Nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelle de lui pendant une longue semaine et quand il revint, il fut a jamais changé. J'aurais certainement était aussi acerbe et froide après avoir perdu presque toute ma famille, car Sasuke il ne lui resta que son frère aîné qui étudiait la médecine à Paris. Il dut tout arrêter pour s'occuper de son jeune frère au morale plus qu'inquiétant. Cette histoire je l'entendit de mes parents et surtout de mon père qui enseignait de temps en temps à la faculté dans lequel avait été Itachi. Mon père et ma mère resta un moment en deuil de cette famille, après tout les Uchiha était une famille connu et très appréciait, leur mort fut une véritable tragédie. Moi, je ne connu pas ses gens là alors je ne pu verser de larme pour eux, mais je le fis pour Sasuke qui s'éloigna progressivement de nous et s'enferma dans un monde tortueux et terrifiant. Lentement il fut délaissé par les autres, seules, moi et Naruto nous restions près de lui, je crois que c'est à cet instant que je commençais enfin à connaître la douleur que dût subir jadis mes parents. A mes douze ans je connu la douleur de voire un être chère se délaisser dans la déchéance.

Pourtant je ne l'abandonna pas, non je ne voulais pas ! J'aimais Sasuke, je l'adorais et je ne cessais de le lui hurler, ce qui l'agaçait certainement mais au fond je sais que cela le rassurait. Il n'était pas seul et il ne le sera jamais, il pouvait compter sur moi et sur Naruto, tous deux nous serions là quoiqu'il fit et qu'il change. Le temps passa doucement et finalement nous devinrent les liens entre Sasuke et les autres personnes du groupe. Sasuke ne changea pas vraiment, il devint au fil du temps acerbe, cruelle, froid et cynique avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il acceptait et cherchait notre présence à moi et Naruto, on grandit alors tous les trois ensembles. Comme notre corps qui se transforma, nos caractères s'affirma et nos sentiments également, je sus très vite que j'aimais Sasuke, pas d'un amour fraternelle mais bien amoureux, tout comme Naruto ressentit cela pour moi. Sasuke semblait lui, être hermétique à l'amour ce qui me désola et me fit mal mais je ne l'abandonna pas et Naruto ne le fit pas pour moi. Tous deux nous souffrions de nos sentiments mais je compris que plus tard, c'était faux.

A quatorze ans, nous avons a passé l'examen finale appelé le brevet des collèges, deuxièmes sélections, la première étant celle faîte en cp. Nous sommes en Septembre, c'est donc la rentrée scolaire, je suis assez angoissée, c'est ma dernière années dans cette école. Si je réussis, j'aurais le droit d'aller dans le célèbre lycée de ma commune Ermont Bolt mais si je rate, je n'aurais plus le droit d'étudier et je devrais vite trouver un travaille et si ce n'est pas le cas alors je quitterais ma commune. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passera et je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir, je veux être comme mon père alors mes résultats doivent être irréprochables. Je prend mon petit sac en bandoulière noire qui contient mon ordinateur, ma mère m'a dit une fois qu'elle avait connu les cahiers, je trouve cela étrange. L'ordinateur est beaucoup plus pratique que se soit pour écrire, mais tu peux aussi écouter le professeur et laisser ton ordinateur noter automatiquement ce que dit l'enseignant. Mais il semblerait que mes parents n'est pas connu cette technologie.

Je salue de la main ma mère qui me regarde m'en aller pour l'école, nous avons la chance d'avoir mon père riche et célèbre médecin, ce qui nous permet de vivre dans les meilleures quartiers de la commune, autrefois avant le décès de sa famille Sasuke vivait pas loin de chez moi. Malheureusement, leur maison est vide et je ne peux plus passer par chez lui pour le récupérer et aller à l'école avec lui, ça me rend triste mais je souris quand même mon ami est vivant et c'est suffisant. Les rues sont espacés et large, aux abords il y a l'herbe si verdoyante qu'elle paraît presque magique, il faut dire la nature est très importante pour embellir une ville et évité toute pollution en son sein. Je croise quelques nettoyeurs, des machines qui existent depuis quelques années et qui a pour but de ramasser tous les détritus, mes parents me disent que la ville n'a jamais était aussi propre depuis leur existence. Sans doute mais est-ce-bon de laisser a des machines le travail que des hommes sans travail pourraient faire ? Je me force de ne pas y penser et continue mon chemin, je n'aime pas réfléchir sans cesse sur ce qui est juste ou non, depuis la déchéance de Sasuke je commence a comprendre mes parents et c'est horrible pour moi, car je sais à quel point je deviens égoïste.

Je quitte progressivement les beaux quartiers pavillonnaires et me dirige dans un coin bien moins soigné et respecté, c'est là ou vit mes deux meilleurs amies, ils ne sont pas assez pauvre pour vivre de l'autre côté des barrières en barbelés mais assez pour ne pas être dans le quartier aisé. Ils sont tous deux sur le fil du rasoir et c'est uniquement grâce à leurs résultats et relations qu'ils ne sont pas oubliés au-delà de la frontière. Je regarde un peu la bâtisse, elle est simple mais jolie et bien entretenu, ceux vivant ici savent qu'ils ne doivent pas faire le moindre écart, il en va de la notoriété de la commune. J'entends un premier hurlement m'appeler, je lève la tête et vois d'une fenêtre du cinquièmes étages une tête blonde apparaître, un grand sourire toujours montrant la joie de vivre de ce garçon, une des raisons pour laquelle nous nous entendons autant, je souris et hurle.

- Naruto ! Sasuke ! Dépêchez vous ! On va être en retard !

Je remarque après mon cris, mon deuxièmes amis apparaître à la fenêtre me lançant un regard sévère, il n'aime pas que Naruto et moi hurlons ainsi, mais nous le faisons à chaque fois. Je me souviens d'ailleurs quand j'ai appris que les deux garçons vivaient ensembles, cela m'avais beaucoup étonné. Apparemment ce fut une idée d'Itachi qui trouva plus pratique qu'il soit a trois dans l'appartement. Il était petit et ne comportait qu'une chambre, donc Itachi dormait dans le salon et les deux amis dormaient dans une même pièce comportant deux lits. Je compris un peu plus tard qu'Itachi ne gagnait pas suffisamment pour payer les taxes, les deux frères avaient alors faillit disparaître de Ermont. Il est vrai que je ne connais pas une autre ville que celle où j'habite, la simple raison c'est qu'il est difficile de circuler librement entre les communes, elles sont devenus fermés et très surveillés, empêchant ainsi toutes intrusions nocifs pour les villes. Ce qui me confirme mon sentiment de mal-aise quand au bien fondé de ses cages empilés les unes sur les autres.

Je fus coupé de mes réflexions par la voix si particulière du frère de Sasuke qui s'écria.

- Sakura ne reste pas en bas, Monte !

Je hausse les épaules et rentre dans l'appartement, il n'y a pas de sécurité ici, car nous sommes censé être incapable de commettre le moindre mal et c'est vrai nous le sommes, du moins je le crue pendant des années. J'observe un peu l'entrée de l'appartement entièrement blanc dont la porte est encadré par deux immenses arbustes touchant le plafond. L'architecture est tout en simplicité, devant moi se trouve un escalier en métal, je le monte car l'ascenseur n'existe pas. Les marches sont propres et parfaitement entretenu, le couloirs est fraîchement peint, a en jugé par l'odeur. On aurait presque du mal a deviné que ceux vivant ici sont considéré comme la partie des habitants les plus pauvres. Pourtant c'est bien le cas.

Je sais que cette colocation n'est pas un hasard, Naruto a beau être orphelin depuis toujours, il est aussi une des plus grandes fortunes, il nous le révéla quand on jouais à action ou vérité. Alors quand, il apprit par inadvertance que les deux frères allaient sans doute être renvoyé dans une autre ville, Naruto alla proposer à Itachi son aide, si au début ce dernier refusa. L'avenir de son petit frère le convainquit rapidement, ils vivaient depuis un an tous les trois ensembles. Je suis un peu jalouse car moi non. Mais d'un côté, j'ai mon papa et ma maman, je ne peux pas vivre sans eux.

J'arrive au dernier étage, je me dirige alors tout au fond de l'immense couloir baignant dans la tiédeur du soleil, d'immenses fenêtres coulissantes remplacent le mur face a l'astre se levant. Une très bonne idée pour éviter de mettre des lampes qui augmenteraient le prix du loyer déjà exorbitant. Je vois au fond, la porte s'ouvrit et je remarque Itachi un balai à la main, cette image me fais sourire et dire qu'Itachi était promut pour être un grand médecin sans doute plus doué que mon père, le voilà maintenant a devoir faire la nounou et la bonniche. Je devrais être attristé par le destin de cet homme mais, je ne le suis pas, car je vois dans les yeux d'Itachi qu'il aime sa vie.

En me voyant arriver il m'adresse un magnifique sourire, les Uchihua on vraiment le chic pour vous donnez l'impression d'être une personne unique. Je lui répond avec le mien plus fade et moins charmeur. Itachi est un homme qui aurait pu être connu par son physique, sans doute Sasuke sera lui aussi un très bel homme, mais il n'a pas hérité de se sourire envoûtant dont seul Itachi à le secret. Il serait d'ailleurs idiot de dire que le frère aîné est laid, car malgré sa taille assez petite, le jeune homme est harmonieux dans toute sa personne, finement musclé, des traits fins et bien dessinés, un regard léger et doux et cerise sur le gâteau se sourire unique.

- Comment vas-tu ? Me demande-t-il de cette voix pleine de tendresse.

- Ça va et toi ?

Pour toute réponse il soupire et me montre d'un signe de tête les deux garçons se disputer, comme toujours en faite.

- Ah ! Au moins ils sont en pleines formes. Itachi rit brièvement à mes mots.

- C'est vrai. Répond il simplement avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

Je le suis, le studio est très étroit. A peine à l'intérieur je tombe immédiatement dans le salon, un canapé lit noire en face d'une télévision assez âgé et une petite bibliothèque à sa gauche elle aussi de couleur sombre. C'est très rudimentaire mais c'est tout ce que peut se permettre Itachi, d'ailleurs je remarque un peu plus loin la minuscule cuisine avec juste deux commodes, un frigo, un lave vaisselle. Rien n'a changé, Itachi n'a sans doute pas eut une rentré d'argent suffisante pour acheter un micro-onde. Je penserais a demander à papa si nous en avons un, il pourrait être plus utile aux garçons qu'a nous. Je m'avance un peu plus et remarque un petit couloir qui donne sur deux portes, la salle de bain et la chambre des deux garçons.

- Putain Naruto ! Tu as foutue quoi avec mes fringues ? Hurle Sasuke.

- Qu'esch tu me chante ? S'exclame Naruto qui se brossait les dents, en sortant de la salle de bain,.

Mes yeux s'écarquille quand je vois la serviette sur les hanches de Naruto glisser malicieusement abandonnant lentement le derrière du garçon.

- Naruto bordel ! Habilles toi ! Merde ! M'écriais-je en me retournant. J'entendis alors le ricanement d'Itachi quand Sasuke qui m'avait entendu sortit de la chambre et balança des vêtements à Naruto.

- Ah ! Décholé ! Le pauvre garçon rougit gêné, prit les vêtements que Sasuke lui lança et se cacha dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke sortit de la chambre quelques secondes après, il donna un violent coup dans la porte, ce qui valut un cri assez mécontent de Naruto qui me fis rire. Je remarqua qu'Itachi voulu réprimandé Sasuke mais se contenta de soupirer sûrement, fatigué par tant de vacarme si tôt le matin.

- Lut. Me salua simplement Sasuke qui prit un croisant sur la table. Oï Itachi ! L'interpellé arrêta son ménage et fronça ses sourcils. Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de dépenser ton fric pour ses merdes ! Il mordit cependant dans la viennoiserie, commençant à la manger.

Itachi se redressa et mit la poussière qu'il avait ramassé à la pelle dans la poubelle, il s'essuya le front et posa le balai contre le mur, il se servit également dans le panier où disposait de délicieuse pâtisserie.

- C'est pas ça qui va me ruiner, tu sais ? Lui répondit gentiment son frère qui tapa le front de Sasuke avec son index et son majeur.

- Peut-être mais tu peux utiliser cet argent pour autre chose. Répliqua-il en ce frottant là où Itachi lui avait donné une pichenette.

- Mais je préfère le dépenser pour ça, se faire plaisir de temps en temps ne fais pas de mal, Sasuke. Dit-il en finissant le pain au chocolat.

Le frère cadet finit rapidement la viennoiserie et se leva .

- Hm, si tu le dis. Sasuke s'approcha de moi, prit mon poignet droit et regarda l'heure sur ma petite montre, il soupira bruyamment et hurla si fort que mes oreilles sifflèrent.

- Oï, l'abruti tu grouilles ! On entendit alors la porte claquer violemment contre le mur.

Sasuke qui sembla réaliser qu'il me tenait toujours me lâcha. Je me sentis un peu rosir quand je croisa le regard inquisiteur d'Itachi mais repris contenance quand Naruto apparut.

- Pas besoin de gueuler enfoiré ! S'écria Naruto qui sortit complètement débraillé.

Le regard que me lança Sasuke me confirma que Naruto était désespérant.

- Mon dieu, Naruto ! Tu ne peux décemment pas aller comme ça en cour ! Le garçon fronça ses sourcils et me jeta un regard me montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire.

Je m'approcha alors de lui et remis correctement sa chemise blanche, je sentit Naruto se tendre à mon approche mais j'ignorai son mal-aise de sentir mes mains sur lui. Ensuite je m'attaqua à sa cravate et ne pus m'empêchai de ricaner en voyant son visage penaud et tout rouge. Il se vexa un peu, car il gonfla ses joues ce qui sembla agacer Sasuke.

- Arrête de faire le con ! S'écria-t-il sèchement avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller nous attendre dehors.

Naruto et moi le regardâmes surpris de sa réaction.

- Qu'elle mouche lui a piqué à cet enfoiré ? Chuchota Naruto aussi perdu que moi. Mais les paroles d'Itachi qui suivit, nous interloquâmes.

- Tiens ? Jaloux ?

Moi et Naruto nous interrogeâmes le plus âgé du regard qui nous répondit par un sourire bien trop énigmatique à notre goûts. Mon ami sembla comme moi curieux par cette histoire, Sasuke jaloux ? De qui ? De quoi ? Il est vrai que Sasuke s'est enterré dans le silence et qu'il nous parle que très rarement. On a d'ailleurs l'impression par moment que notre présence est juste une gêne, mais nous savons au fond de nous que Sasuke n'arrive plus a communiquer. Je crois que Sasuke eut un tel choque de voir son bonheur si soudainement enlevé qu'il est plus capable d'aimer ni de s'attacher, des fois Naruto et moi on a l'impression que cette peur ne fait que le consumer et ça déchéance semble presque inéluctable. Par moment le comportement de Sasuke nous angoisse, nous avons l'impression de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Ce fait est d'ailleurs ce qui nous énerve le plus, Naruto et moi avons horreur de ne pas savoir ce que pense Sasuke c'est notre ami, notre meilleur ami et nous avons besoins de lui. Pourtant nous ne voulons pas le brusquer alors nous préférons discuter de nos souffrances ensembles.

Nous quittons l'appartement, je salut Itachi d'un geste, il en fait de même. Nous remarquons en sortant que Sasuke n'est pas dans le couloir, il a sûrement préféré sortir pour nous attendre. Je fronce mes sourcils et s'en me rendre compte, je me gratte la nuque.

- Qu'est ce qui te stresse autant Sakura ? Me demande Naruto qui fronce également les sourcils.

- Hé ? Je sursaute presque en entendant sa voix, il continu de me fixer. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu par. Mais je me tut quand je vit Naruto se mettre devant moi. Il prit délicatement ma main qui grattait nerveusement ma peau.

- Sakura, je te connais ! Tu as toujours ce tique. Je le regarde interrogatif, il ricane en voyant mon expression ignorante, il lâche ma main et pose la sienne sur sa nuque. Tu sais, tu te grattes dans le cou. Il m'imite un instant ce qui me fais comprendre mon erreur et me montre encore une fois à quel point ce garçon me connaît.

- Oh ! M'exclamais-je un peu gêné. Tu me connais trop, c'est embarrassant. Chuchotais-je en baissant la tête.

Je l'entend rire puis il prend mon visage en coupe et me force à le regarder. Mes yeux verts ne peuvent alors éviter ce magnifique regard bleus si intense, cherchant a comprendre ma douleur.

- Sakura qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me questionne-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je... Je... Comment puis-je lui dire mes souffrances ? Alors que je sais que Naruto ressens la même douleur à cause de moi. Ma voix est pitoyable et je me sens encore plus ridicule de me mettre dans un état aussi déplorable pour un simple geste de Sasuke.

Mais Naruto, ce garçon si gentil ne dit rien, il a sans doute deviné ce qui me peinais, non, je sais qu'il a parfaitement comprit. Il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes longs cheveux, nous restons ainsi un certain temps, puis nous nous séparons.

- Sakura. Sa voix est si basse que je l'entend à peine. Si nous sommes fort alors nous pourrons l'être pour lui. Il laisse un instant sa main se perdre dans ma chevelure. Puis il finit par s'éloigner de moi.

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Lui répondis-je le regard cette fois déterminée, si lui et moi nous aimons vivre alors Sasuke l'aimera aussi.

La journée fut comme chaque rentrée scolaire, moralisatrice et d'une certaine façon menaçante. Nous sommes l'élite, nous devons alors montrer l'exemple et la puissance de notre commune. Ceux qui se montrerons faibles quitterons immédiatement le cursus scolaire et devront dans un délais d'un mois trouver un travail, si ce n'est pas le cas, la commune ne les prendra plus en charge. Beaucoup d'entre nous ne souhaite pas savoir ce qui arrive exactement à ceux répudier de leur ville, je suis pareille. C'est vrai que dans mon enfance je voulais vivre avec un monde ouvert mais n'est ce pas mieux de vivre comme nous le faisons maintenant ? Itachi qui est pauvre semble heureux, papa, maman semblent aussi être heureux. Je sais pas, je ne sais plus, le temps passe et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de la société dans lequel nous vivons. Je suis consciente que je me fais endoctriné par ce monde de confort, mais quand j'ai connu l'infime douleur de l'agonie d'être que nous aimons, je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

En faite, si je veux aider les autres, je veux voyage, je veux apprendre, mais papa n'est pas d'accord. Je ne comprend pas, il fait un beau métier pourquoi ne veut il pas que je fasse comme lui aussi ? Souvent il me dit que je ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, et cela me fais peur, mon père m'inquiète. Nos cage serait-elle plus immonde que je le pensais ? Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Cette envie ne cesse de s'accroître depuis que j'ai pris conscience que Sasuke et Itachi avait faillit aller de l'autre côté. J'ai sans doute ouvert les yeux sur une autre facette de cette époque. Moi, je ne connais rien, je suis malgré les ages toujours ignare, une enfant stupide qui ne comprend pas le terme sacrifice. Après tout c'est normale, nous ne l'apprenons pas, nous en entendons parler mais nous n'avons pas le droit de le comprendre, étrange, plus on grandit plus on trouve tout étrange.

Peut-être que notre adolescence est aussi ce qui accentue notre envie de ne plus suivre ce qu'on nous dicte ? Pourtant je me force a ne pas me retrouver seule, je veux me fondre dans la masse, je veux être apprécié. C'est si désagréable ce sentiment, vouloir des choses contraires, est-ce une caractéristique des enfants de mon age ? Mon père me rassure souvent, de même que ma mère, ses sentiments d'incompréhension où l'on est continuellement perdu est normale. Alors j'accepte, mon moi actuelle et mes interrogations, il est d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir Naruto s'intéresser aux différences entre les filles et les garçons, cela me fais rire même Sasuke semble trouver ça amusant.

Le trimestre s'écoule plutôt rapidement, le temps change, le ciel se couvre d'une épaisse couverture grise. Naruto me paraît assez angoissé, la première période d'examen arrive à grand pas, première sélection pour ce de dernière année. L'échec n'est pas acceptable, nous le savons tous alors nous travaillons durement, il serait normale de penser que réussir l'examen est simple, après tout les examinateur ne demande que la moyenne. Mais le problème c'est que cet examen retrace tout ce que nous avons appris depuis notre tendre enfance. Nous devons alors réapprendre des matières que nous avons oublié, des langues que nous devons impérativement savoir utiliser parfaitement, oui notre apprentissage est très difficile. Mes parents se désolent par moment que je passe plus de temps a travailler qu'a m'amuser avec mes amis, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Personne n'a le choix nous sommes tous dans la même situation avec les mêmes angoisses, celui d'échouer. Le plus terrifiant est sûrement le faite que tu n'as pas de seconde chance, si tu rate tu es déchu, tu n'as plus de droit, l'établissement refuse de te garder et tu n'as plus le droit d'aller à l'école. Alors que tu sois malade ou en pleine santé, tu te dois d'aller en cour, de n'en louper aucun, le simple fait de perdre une heure est juste catastrophique. Pourtant nos professeurs ne sont pas énervants pour les absences, ils s'en moqueraient presque qu'un élève soit tout le temps là ou non, après tout l'attitude n'est pas compté seul nos notes ont une importances.

Nous sommes le trois décembre, dans deux semaines nous passerons nos examens, nous nous sommes tous réunis dans le parc de notre établissement. Assis sur le banc, Naruto me fais de la peine et je remarque aussi, avec les regards inquisiteurs que nos amis lui lancent, qu'ils ressentent la même inquiétude.

- Naruto, je pourrais toujours t'aider si tu n'arrives pas dans certaines matières. Lui dit Ino.

Mais mon ami soupire fataliste, il lève la tête et regarde le ciel grisâtre.

- Merci les gars c'est sympas de vouloir m'aider, mais je crois vraiment que je passerais pas cette année. Sa voix est blanche presque rauque, je sens le poids de sa peur et je remarque que je ne peux rien fzire ni moi ni les autres.

- Si tu ne révise pas et que tu abandonnes sans te battre, alors ouais tu partiras. Dit Kiba qui s'assit près de Naruto. Allé gars c'est pas ton genre de te laisser abattre ! S'écria-il essayant de réconforter le garçon.

Mais nous savons tous qu'avec ses résultats il n'avait aucune chance de réussir absolument aucune. Nous ne savions alors pas quoi faire, nous étions dans une situation horrifiante, j'avais presque l'impression de marcher sur Naruto pour aller dans l'étage suivant. Nous étions là, bêtement a regarder un ami qui bientôt se retrouvera dans une situation bien insupportable. Je savais pourtant que si tout le monde était fataliste sur la situation, moi non, je demanderais de l'aide à Sasuke.

- Naruto ! L'appelais-je, tout le monde se retourna pour me regarder, je m'approcha de mon ami, m'assit au sol devant lui et pris ses mains froides dans les miennes chaleureuses. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis en début d'année ? Il hausse ses sourcils, il sembla ne pas s'en rappelé, je lui souris alors tendrement. Si nous sommes fort alors nous pourrons l'être pour lui, tu t'en souviens maintenant ?

Naruto me regarde avec de grands yeux innocents et perdu, j'ai toujours aimé chez ce garçon sa sincérité.

- Ah, oui je m'en souviens mais je ne vois pas le rapport. Me dit-il, je serre un peu plus mes mains sur les siennes, baisse la tête un instant observant nos pied et le sol sur lequel on est, je fronce mes sourcils, il n'est pas question que je perde un ami. Je lève soudainement la tête, surprenant mon ami.

- Moi et Sasuke on fera tout pour que tu réussisses ! Tu m'entend Naruto ! Nous sommes fort et nous te prêterons nos forces alors n'abandonne pas ! Ma voix est déterminée, moi et Sasuke nous le ferons réussir, nous ne le laisserons pas tomber.

Un lourd silence se fit après mes mots, j'eus presque la sensation que ma parole fit échos dans la petite foret.

- Sakura a raison ! On va tous t'aider ! Tu vas réussir ! On est tous jeunes alors on ne peut pas abandonner ! S'écrit Lee motivé.

Je regarde les autres hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, je me retourne alors vers Naruto qui semble émut. Je le prend dans mes bras et lui assure qu'on ne le laissera pas tomber. Il réussira, nous en étions sure.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent terriblement éprouvante pour nous tous, et surtout Naruto. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vue travailler autant. Quand les cours furent arrêté pour nous laisser une semaine de révision avant l'examen trimestrielle, j'invitai tous mes amies chez moi pour étudier, nous étions tous là et nous aidions et soutenions Naruto. Par moment nous faisions de courte pose pour nous reposer, les autres demandaient alors des nouvelles de Sasuke, il ne venait jamais chez moi quand il y avait les autres, ce qui était assez triste. J'avais l'impression que Sasuke abandonnais Naruto et cela me faisais mal, mais surtout pour mon ami qui avait besoin du soutient de Sasuke. Un jour, alors que j'étais seule à la maison car maman travaillais avec les enfants et papa avait quitté la ville, je décida d'aller retrouver mais amis. Je n'avais aucun outil pour contacter Itachi et le prévenir de mon arrivé.

Je me souviens d'ailleurs que maman m'avait parlé d'un appareil qu'elle utilisait à son époque et lui manquait beaucoup, le téléphone. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça ressemble mais je trouve cela bien dommage qu'un appareil aussi utile est été interdit. J'avais interrogé ma mère pour savoir, elle me répondit simplement que cela empêcher des conflits de se créer, encore une fois cette réponse qui me déplais tant. Jusqu'où sommes nous prêt a aller pour avoir une société utopique ? Mais je préfère ne rien dire, me taire et répondre par un sourire, juste sourire simplement.

J'entrai dans l'appartement et ouvrit la porte qui n'était jamais fermé à clef, de toute façon la criminalité était si basse qu'il n'y avait aucune chance même pour les plus pauvres de ce faire cambrioler. Je ne vit pas Itachi il devait sûrement travailler très tard ce jour-là, je remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintent. Curieuse je posa mes achats pour les garçons et me dirigea dans la chambre, délicatement j'entrouvris la porte et vue un spectacle auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient endormis au sol couvert de livres en tous genres, je n'étais apparemment pas la seule a faire travailler d'arrache-pied Naruto, Sasuke semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sévère que moi, je ne pu que sourire à la scène que je voyais et j'allai chercher une couverture pour la mettre sur eux. Mais en rentrant de nouveau dans la pièce je sursauta en tombant nez à nez devant Sasuke, il fronça ses sourcils en me voyant.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda-t-il assez agressivement. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'eus la soudaine impression que ma présence n'étais pas désirer, je me força cependant a sourire et tendis à Sasuke la couverture.

- Je. Désolée, je vais partir. Je commençai a partir mais je sentit la poigne de fer de Sasuke sur mon poignet droit.

- Attend, je voulais pas dire ça. Chuchota Sasuke après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre ou dormait Naruto. Il vit aussi sur la table les viennoiseries que je venais d'apporter. Je, hm, merci. Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer le panier.

Je fronça mes sourcils et me dégagea assez violemment de sa prise, il me regarda curieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Lui demandai-je. Il resta un moment silencieux puis finalement il se recula et ferma la porte de la chambre.

- Pourquoi je viendrais ? Me répond-il d'un ton agacé.

C'est à mon tour d'être irrité par la réponse de mon amie, alors que ce dernier s'appuie contre le mur et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, moi, je reste figé, observant le moindre geste de Sasuke.

- Naruto a besoin de nous, et quand je dis nous, c'est la bande, moi et toi ! Répondis-je en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Sasuke comme à son habitude semble totalement hermétique à ce que je lui dis, je cru même un instant qu'il se fichais éperdument de Naruto, si je ne les avaient pas découvert affalé dans ce bazars. Je l'entend soupirer de colère, ses sourcils se froncent et je remarque ses poings se serrer contre les pans de son vêtement. Je ne comprend pas ce qui l'agace ou le mette autant en colère. Cependant je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

- Je l'aide, c'est suffisant. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix un peu trop calme à mon goût.

- C'est suffisant ! M'écriais-je oubliant que Naruto dort dans la pièce d'à coté. A mes mots Sasuke s'écarte violemment du mur prend mon poignet et m'entraîne avec lui hors du studio. Il referme la porte derrière lui et se retourne vers moi en me lançant un regard sévère.

- Putain ! Tu peux arrêter de gueuler comme une hystérique ! Commença-t-il a lever la voix à son tour.

Je ne réagis pas immédiatement, je suis assez perturbée de sentir la main de Sasuke serrer la mienne à présent, il remarque d'ailleurs mon trouble, soupire et me lâche.

- Oui, c'est suffisant, Sakura. Reprend-il d'une voix plus douce presque tendre. Naruto n'est pas un idiot, il va réussir l'examen et il est assez entourer avec toi et la bande. Je fronce mes sourcils à la fin de sa phrase, je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui.

- Tu ne comprend pas Sasuke ! On a besoin de toi pour l'aider ! Je voulue garder mon calme mais les arguments de mon ami me fatigue, non son attitude stupide est incompréhensible pour moi et pour Naruto.

- Vous n'avez pas besoins de moi ! S'écria-il les poings dangereusement serré. Je reste silencieuse et l'observe un peu plus, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parle.

- Naruto a besoin de toi, tu es comme son frère, tu es celui qui le connaît mieux que personne. Répondis-je d'une voix que je voulue calme et rassurante. Je le vois soupirer et se pincer l'arrête de son nez.

- Naruto a toi. Réplique-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Là je reconnais être perdu, je ne sais pas ce que veux me dire Sasuke, j'ai l'impression de le perdre de plus en plus.

- Que ? Tu me fais quoi Sasuke ? M'exclamais-je spontanément dans l'incompréhension dans laquelle je nage. Ce dernier reste un instant silencieux et semble réfléchir. Sasuke ? L'appelais-je de nouveau.

- Sakura. Il se rapproche de moi, je recule d'un pas mais il ne s'arrête pas. Je heurte un mur et me retrouve coincé, Sasuke me regarde étrangement, je me sens mal. Sakura tu as Naruto et il t'as toi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de lui ? Sa voix est rauque, grave et terriblement sombre, je veux le repousser mais il me force à le regarder. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas voir ses yeux si noirs qui me font soudainement si peur.

- Sasuke. Geignis-je pathétiquement. Écartes-toi ! Mais il ne me lâche pas le menton et ne se déplace pas non plus. J'ouvris la bouche mais il m'interromps.

- Sakura, répond moi. Le ton de sa voix n'a rien d'un ordre elle semble presque suppliante, je le regarde alors intrigué par se son que je n'ai jamais entendu de lui. Un sourire pitoyable apparu à mes lèvres quand je rencontre les yeux sombres de mon ami. Je ne peux pas résister, je ne peux plus et ne veux pas.

- Je t'aime. Répondis-je sincèrement. Je sens son corps ce tendre à mes mots que j'ai temps de fois prononcé, il reste figé puis délicatement il m'enserre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Merci. Fus les seuls mots qu'il me prononça.

Nous fûmes interrompu par l'arriver impromptu de Naruto. Je ne lui parla d'ailleurs jamais de cette conversation, ne comprenant pas moi-même ce que voulu me dire Sasuke ce jour-là, ni même ses sentiments. Le temps passa rapidement, nous révisâmes jusqu'au dernier jour. Sasuke ne nous rejoingnit jamais et il semblait par ailleurs de plus de plus distant, il m'inquiétait, mais Naruto me disais que ce n'étais rien. Alors je le cru et ne fis pas plus attention.

Le grand jour où notre avenir se joué arriva, l'établissement était vide d'étudiant de classe inférieur, quelques professeurs que nous croisâmes dans les couloirs, nous encouragèrent. Puis, nous nous dirigions à nos classes habituelles, notre instituteur, s'occupant de nous, arriva et nous fit un petit discours nous réplicant l'importance de cet examen, je n'écoute pas, je sais déjà tout celà. Devant ma table, je chercha du regard mes amis et les trouvèrent, nous étions tous loin les uns des autres, mes yeux croisèrent ceux déterminés de Naruto, il me fit un sourire encourageant, je lui répondit également. Mon regard se heurta ensuite à la silhouette sombre et fatigué de Sasuke, je fronça mes sourcils et fit un signe de tête à Naruto, celui haussa les épaules et me fit signe que nous discuterons après, je hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Mon attention retourne alors vers les feuilles devant moi, nous utilisons le papier uniquement pendant les examens sinon il est interdit. Je prend ma trousse dans mon sac et ce que notre épreuve nous autorise a prendre. Notre professeur nous donne l'autorisation de s'asseoir, puis il passe dans les rangs prendre nos sacs et les déposer au fond de la pièce. Je vois notre instituteur poser un appareil qui surveille les sons, le moindre mot prononcé sera détecter et le tricheur n'aura pas l'autorisation de continuer. Il sera alors privé de tout doit de vivre dans la ville, la triche étant un des délits les plus impardonnables. Il est debout sur une estrade surélevé il peut ainsi nous observer.

- Vous êtes prêts ? Demande-t-il sans attendre de réponse, car nous avons plus le droit de parler. Commencez.

A l'entente de ses mots on retourna notre sujet et nous commençâmes a le lire, lentement je ne me préoccupa plus des autres mais juste de moi et de mon avenir, je dois réussir, nous devons y arriver.

Notre examen dure quatre heures ni plus ni moins, on a interdiction de partir plutôt et si nous nous mettons a parler pour demander de sortir, nous sommes immédiatement privé de nos droits. On ne peut pas non plus se distraire, en quatre heures nous devons faire notre épreuve et nous ne devons pas finir avant ni après. Nous sommes de nouveau dans une cage, cette cage que je hais tant ,mais je ne peux rien faire, la vie humaine est comme cela, nous vivons ainsi et si je veux être protégée et vivre dans le confort alors je dois me taire et grandir dans ce monde, cette société. Je reste donc là, pendant toute l'heure j'essaye d'oublier ce creux dans mon estomac ou encore mon envie pressante, non je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer, je veux y arrivé, je le dois.

La voix du professeur sentant soudainement, nous n'avons pas eux l'autorisation de savoir l'heure pendant toute l'épreuve, je vois trois hommes que je ne connais pas ramasser dans chacun des rangs les copies. Je soupire heureuse d'avoir réussis et m'étire un peu, j'ai le dos en compote et me sens soudainement très fatigué, je cherche mes amis du regard, je veux voir leur expression du visage savoir s'ils ont réussis ou bien, non je ne veux pas y pensais.

- Partez maintenant. Gronde la voix d'un des hommes en rendant les copies à mon professeur.

On ne se fit pas prié, je me dépêche de sortir, par ma hâte je me sens un peu étourdie mais je ne dois pas être la seule, d'après les cernes sous les yeux de la plupart des élèves. Je me gratte la nuque et grimace en le remarquant mais je suis si nerveuse mes amis ont ils réussis l'épreuve ? Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Je récupère mes affaires et rejoins mon groupe d'ami, je remarque cependant que Sasuke manque a l'appel, je soupire déçus et frustrer.

- Alors ?! Me demande Ino qui semble avoir plutôt bien réussis.

- Ça va ! Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres. Et toi ? Oui je présume. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me hurle dans les oreilles.

- Oui ! Top contente ! Je la sépare un peu de moi et regarde les autres, ils ont tous l'air confiant, on tourne alors tous notre attention vers Naruto. Ce dernier qui était rester silencieux, fait une grimace en s'apercevant qu'il est le centre d'attention.

- Eu... Hésite-t-il. Je pense que je m'en suis sorti. Dit-il finalement un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui nous fait soupirer de soulagement.

- Imbécile ! Hurlais-je en frappant son crane. Tu nous a fais peur ! Je le voix rire et cela nous détend, nous sommes sure d'être là pour le deuxième semestre. La nouvelle année se fera dans une ambiance festive.

On décide de quitter le bâtiment scolaire et d'aller marcher un peu dehors, on rit de bon cœur et nous profitons de ce cour moment de détente. L'angoisse était si prenante que je rentre chez moi en m'affalant dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne sont pas là aujourd'hui et je décida de me reposer un peu avant d'aller retrouver les garçons et de fêté notre réussite. Je me lève à dix-huit heures, je rentrerai certainement à vingt-heures pour rassurer ma mère et mon père sur mon épreuve aujourd'hui. Je m'habille chaudement quand je vois le temps se faire plus maussade, je n'aime pas trop l'hiver, je trouve cela triste et peu joyeux comme saison. J'aurais aimé faire comme faisais mon papa quand il était jeune avoir un sapin et s'échanger des cadeaux, j'aime beaucoup cette idée de père noël, mais je ne peux pas faire cette coutume, je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors a part cette culture qui jadis existait je trouve l'hiver peu intéressant. Je mes des gants noirs et un petit manteau aussi sombre, seul mon treging de couleur prune se voit dans la nuit. Je laisse mes cheveux vagabonder au grès du vent dans mon dos et les repousse quand il m'empêche de voir la route. Les rues sont éclairés par des ampoules intégrés sous une plaque de verre sur le bord des trottoirs, laissant filtrer la lumière.

J'arrive à l'appartement et rentre en prévenant ma présence, je suis surprise de voir un gâteau fourni devant moi, je regarde Itachi étonné de le voir avec un tablier. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Vous fêtez quoi ? Demandai-je. Peut-être que je devrai vous laissez ?

- Bas non ! On t'attendait ! S'écria Naruto qui sortit de la salle de bain, il portait un pyjama de couleur bleu, le haut était légèrement décalé me laissant voire le ventre de ce dernier. Je hausse les yeux aux ciels avant de me mettre a rire bêtement.

- Naruto tu as pas finis de te trimballer à moitié à poil ? Je m'avance vers lui et remets correctement son vêtement.

- A... Arrête Sakura ! Je peux faire ça tout seul ! S'écrit-il en s'éloignant de moi, le visage rouge s'embarra ce qui fit rejoindre Itachi dans mon hilarité.

- Si tu veux pas être rhabiller comme un enfant alors arranges toi. Abruti ! La douce et tendre voix de mon ami Sasuke retentit dans la chambre qui avait la porte ouverte. Je le vis arrivé, il ne s'était pas changer portant un jean basique et un pull noir.

- Je t'emmerde, enfoiré ! Répliqua Naruto qui s'était arrangé et fusillait du regard Sasuke.

- Bon ! Et si au lieu de nous entre tuer on mangeait ce gâteau ? S'exclama Itachi, coupant court aux hostilités entre les deux adolescents.

- Mais c'est en quel honneur ? Demandai-je de nouveau, m'apercevant qu'on ne m'avait toujours pas répondu.

- On a pas besoin d'avoir une grande occasion pour se faire plaisir, Sakura. Profitez juste de ce gâteau. Dit Itachi qui commença a couper des parts et à les distribuer.

Je remarqua avec Naruto qui me lança un coup d'œil que Sasuke n'avait rien dit, ne faisant pas la morale à son frère comme à son habitude, il semblait d'ailleurs un peu trop dans la lune à mon goût.

- Sasuke ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Il tourna ses yeux dans les vagues dans ma direction.

- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

- Non pour rien. Je retourna mon attention a mon assiette et hurla de stupeur. Mais Itachi ! Pas tout ça ! J'ai un régime a faire moi ! Le frère de Sasuke me regarda de haut en bas, non en faite ce fut les trois garçons dans cette salle qui le firent.

- Ils sont où t'es bourrelets ? M'interrogea sérieusement Naruto.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec cet abruti. Dit-Sasuke

- Hey ! Je t'emmerde ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Tu es belle comme ça, tu n'as pas a faire un quelconque régime. Me répondit Itachi en diminuant cependant ma part.

- Ouais Sakura t'as rien a changé ! Comme tu es, je t'épouses directe ! S'écria Naruto. Ce qui me fis légèrement rougir et rire.

- Ah non Naruto, je veux pas que mes enfants soient blonds ! Riais-je cette fois pour de bon.

- Hm, comme je te comprend, t'image tes marmots comme Naruto ? Ricana Sasuke.

- C'est vrai que ça donne a réfléchir, petit frère, Sakura sache que ce n'est plus une maison que tu as avec un Uzumaki mais une déchetterie. Me dit Itachi sur un ton de confidence.

- Hey ! Hurla Naruto.

- Mes pauvres comme je vous plaints. Leur répondis-je compatissante.

-Tu peux. Répliquèrent les frères en même temps.

Naruto bougonna pour la forme mais nous dégustâmes dans la bonne humeur cette délicieuse pâtisserie. Le soleil commença lentement à se coucher et nous dûmes arrêter notre partie de Uno, il étais pour moi temps de rentrer. Je pris mon manteau qui était accroché à la penderie.

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais mes parents ont déjà du rentrer et ils vont m'interroger sur l'exam d'aujourd'hui. Je viendrais demain ! Répondis-je à la question de Naruto. Il soupira et posa son jeu sur la table.

- Dommage, pour une fois que j'allais gagner. Marmonna-t-il ce qui nous fîmes tous les trois.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler si vite, Naruto. Désolée mais si Sakura serait resté je crois que tu aurais perdu. Répondit Itachi en montrant son jeu à Naruto qui insinua de l'acharnement sur sa personne et de la discrimination sur les Uzumaki. Cette constatation fit rire Itachi.

Je commençai a ouvrir la porte et les saluai, quand je fus hors de cet appartement, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçue Sasuke.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je. Pour toute réponse, il ferma la porte et me rejoignit.

- Naruto est en pyjamas et Itachi a du travail. Me répondit-il finalement. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas il continua. Il fait nuit, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule.

Je le regarde interloqué par ses propos, que je rentre seule dans la nuit ou en pleine journée, je n'ai aucun risque. Le taux de criminalité est quasi inexistant, alors est ce une excuse de Sasuke pour être avec moi ? Ou veut-il me parler de quelque chose ?

- Ah, pourtant je ne risque rien. Tentais-je.

- Je sais. Chuchota-t-il, je me retourne pour le regarder ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me réponde. Il resta ensuite silencieux ne prenant que ma main et ne me regardant pas. Je souris et me cache un peu dans mon écharpe, Sasuke ne s'était pas montré si attentionné avec moi depuis mes onze ans.

Nous marchons tous les deux, main dans la main, quittant les grands appartements qui lentement deviennent de petites maisonnettes qui s'étendent et grossissent.

- Ce quartier me rend nostalgique. Dit soudain Sasuke en arrivant devant son ancienne maison. Inconsciemment je serre ma main dans la sienne, essayant d'apaiser sa souffrance.

- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je. Je me rappelle quand on était petit et que tu venais chez moi pour jouer. Sasuke grimaça à l'entente de ses souvenirs, je cru un instant que j'avais ravivais de mauvais souvenir mais la légère gêne dans son regard me prouva le contraire.

- Hm, mère me répétait tout le temps d'arrêter d'embêter les voisins. A l'entente de cette phrase je me mis a rire doucement.

- Étrange, mes parents me disaient la même chose. Sakura tu crois pas que ce garçon a autre chose a faire que de jouer à la poupée avec toi ! Me mis-je a imiter mon papa.

- Hm, c'est vrai que toi et tes poupées c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Ricana-t-il. Tu faisais peur aux autres enfants du quartier avec tes petites couettes et tes habits roses fushia. Je gonfla mes joues me rappelant de mes goût assez particuliers quand j'étais une petite fille.

- Et toi alors ! Ton enthousiasme et tes roublardises faisaient fuir aussi les autres. Naruto a été le seul a être aussi bizarre que nous.

-C'est vrai. Répondit-il

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant chez moi. On se sépara et se salua. Je couru rejoindre ma maison et vit mes parents qui me tendis de grands sourires, ils s'acquièrent alors de l'examen que j'avais passé.

Nous eûmes le droit à une semaine de vacance sans devoir, ni révision grande pause avant les résultats et la reprise le lendemain. Nous reprendrons donc les cours le mardi 24 décembre, je sais que c'est un jour avant ce que ma mère me conta il y a longtemps, la fête de noël ou la naissance d'un homme qui s'appelait Jésus Christ. Mais pour nous cela n'existe pas, nous n'avons d'ailleurs aucun jour férié pour aucune fête. Nous travaillons avec seulement trois vacances, celles qu'on appelle les grandes, et qui dure un mois, de août à septembre, puis celle qui précède le second trimestre et l'autre le troisièmes de fin avril début mai, car à cet époque la hausse de température frôle les quarante degrés et ce n'est pas supportable.

Maman me raconta qu'avant il ne faisait pas si chaud, mais la pollution ne faisant que s'accroître aux fils des ans, sans qu'aucun politiciens ne s'en inquiétèrent, elle abîma la couche d'ozone et fit augmenter la température de notre terre. Ce fut également à cause du nombreux de forêt qui diminuèrent que les arbres ne pouvant alors plus nettoyer le carbone, notre air se fit soudainement plus étouffant et insupportable. L'été se transforma et l'hiver aussi, les températures atteignirent des hauteurs presque inimaginable pour la planète et beaucoup d'espèces végétaux et animales périrent. J'ai déjà visité une fois un musé qui montrait les espèces disparu, il y en avait de si belle, comme l'ours polaire, le guépard mais d'autres plus étranges, la baleine, les tortues et ses insectes ressemblant fortement à la guêpe, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'interdiction et d'obligation avec l'environnement, nous n'avons déjà pas le droit d'avoir un animal chez nous, pour ne pas dégrader les rues ni risquer une quelconque maltraitance ou une surpopulation d'une même espèce. Alors que sont devenu ses animaux qu'autrefois l'homme gardait dans ses maisons ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être sont-ils dans des parcs animaliers mais je n'ai jamais eux l'occasion d'en voir. Je sais cependant qu'il existe à l'extérieur des communes, des endroits où sont gardés des espèces, mais aucune personne ne travaillant dans ses établissements n'a le droit d'aller dans ses grandes réserves. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, on nous en a jamais parlé. Pour ce qui est de la flore, toutes les villes doivent avoir un grand parc avec une foret de dix hectares. Les rues sont d'ailleurs décoré par l'herbe et les arbustes, des machines surveillent leurs santés et les quelques rare espèces animales vivant en leur sein.

C'est vrai qu'en j'y réfléchie, je n'ai pas connu d'autres animaux que des insectes ou des oiseaux. Alors, quand papa me raconte son passé en compagnie de Odor son chien de berger, je ne comprend pas. Pour moi un animal c'est dans une assiette, ils ne peuvent pas cohabiter avec l'homme. Mais papa me contredit et se désole toujours de cette loi ridicule qui nous empêche d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Il me dit d'ailleurs qu'il aurait aimé avoir un chien, la relation qu'il avait eut avec Odor lui manquait, mais ma mère, elle aurait préféré un chat ou un lapin. Je leur souris et leur dis que moi si j'avais pu avoir un animal, j'aurais bien aimé un ours polaire. A ses mots ils se mettent a rire et me disent qu'un ours peu importe qu'il soit polaire ou non n'est pas un animal de compagnie, alors je leur demande, pourquoi ? Quel est la différence entre un lapin, chat ou autre et un ours ? Ils ne me répondent pas, me disant que si je n'en ai jamais vue, je ne pourrais pas comprendre. Alors, je ne cherche pas plus loin, un jour quand j'aurais finis mes études inférieurs et que je pourrais aller dans de grande école, je me renseignerais sur l'ancienne époque. Celle de mes parents.

La semaine des vacances c'est terminé plus rapidement que prévus, enfin pas vraiment les heures ne changent pas, elle continue a s'écouler aux même rythme. Mais je trouve tout de même assez restreint comme repos, après tout nous avons travaillé sans relâche pour ce très important examen et demain nous aurons nos résultats, il est normale je pense de disposer de plus de temps. Mais le gouvernement ne préfère pas jugeant qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps inutilement. Alors nous obéissons. Le soleil se lève à peine, mais il est hors de question que je me recouche, je suis trop angoissée pour les résultats d'aujourd'hui, pour mes amis. J'espère qu'ils ont tous réussis et même ceux que je ne connais pas, je n'ai pas vue de personne rejeté par la société, même si j'aurais du le connaître quand Itachi ne pouvait plus payer son loyer, les frères Uchihua ne sont pas partis. Je suis donc complètement angoissé de voir, des personnes se faire emmener loin d'ici. Loin de chez eux.

Je me gratte la nuque, prend une douche et me dépêche de me préparer. Nous devons être devant l'établissement à huit heures. Je sors de chez moi et resserre un peu plus mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Je cour aussi vite que je peux, je suis angoissée autant qu'excité, je veux voir mes amis et tous ensembles nous irons faire le second trimestre.

Je vois au loin mon école, je ralentis alors mon allure et cherche mes amis du regard, il semblerait que Naruto et Sasuke ne soit pas encore là, mais je remarque les autres qui me font de grands signes. Je m'avance a eus les lèvres un peu pincé par ma soudaine anxiété.

- Sakura fais pas cette tête, tu vas me filer le cafard sinon. Bougonne Kiba, qui semble autant angoissé que moi.

- Galère, si Sakura s'y met également. Grogna Shikamaru.

- Tu n'es pas un peu inquiet ? Lui demandais-je. Il hausse les épaules.

- Pourquoi, je devrais alors que j'ai toujours étais dans les premiers. Répondit-il un peu ennuyé de cette constatation, Shikamaru a toujours peu supporter son intelligence, ne l'utilisant que pour aider Choji ou les autres du groupes dans leurs lacunes. Je hoche la tête.

- Tu as de la chance j'aimerais être aussi doué que toi par moment. Marmonne Lee qui nous rejoignit, moi et Kiba, dans la triste-attitude.

- Hey bas les gars vous en tirez une tronche. S'écrit soudain une voix qui nous est familière.

- Naruto ! Hurlais-je heureuse de le voir. Tiens ? Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Il est pas avec toi ? S'exclame Ino qui a l'entente du mot Sasuke se réveille de sa somnolence. Naruto nous regarde étonnés et semble également le chercher du regard mais dans le groupe.

- Bas non, il est parti plutôt, il m'a dit qu'il serait avec vous. On s'échange tous un regard dubitatif.

- Je l'ai pas vue une seule fois, depuis mon arrivé. Répond Tenten

- Pareil. Répondirent les autres. Naruto hausse les épaules et se dirige vers moi, il me dit quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute pas. Sasuke n'est pas là, je m'inquiète un plus pour lui. Je sens soudain qu'on me secoue les épaules, je regarde avec sévérité celui qui a fait ça. Je tombe alors dans les yeux bleus de Naruto.

- Sakura ? M'appelle-t-il. Je fronce mes sourcils et me dégage de sa poigne.

- Quoi ? Dis-je un peu trop durement à mon goût.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui. Soupire Naruto. Sérieux Sakura tu crois pas que tu... Il hésite a dire la suite mais finalement il se décide. Tu es un peu trop sur lui ? Je reste silencieuse un moment et le regarde assez étonné.

- Trop sur lui ? M'étranglais-je presque. Mais c'est toi qui semble en avoir rien a foutre de lui ! M'énervai-je. Cependant, quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens je me mordis les lèvre me trouvant bien trop stupide. Je suis désolée. Terminai-je d'une voix plus douce.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Répliqua Naruto d'un ton froid. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, Sakura. Je fronce mes sourcils lui montrant que je ne comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Ouais, marre. Je ne le comprend pas et j'ai l'impression qu'il te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. A ses mots il caresse mon visage mais je m'écarte de sa main, je ne reconnais pas Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'aurais pas dis quelque chose comme ça ! Je me sens lentement inondé par la tristesse et le désespoir.

- Je sais, je ne devrais pas abandonner, mais je suis fatigué. Me chuchote-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Laisse le aller vers nous. Il me relâche et me sourit tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue. Laisse le, Sakura.

- Je ne peux pas, je l'aime trop. Soufflai-je assez bas pour ne pas qu'il entende mais mes mots atteignirent son ouït, il se contenta pourtant de me caresser le dessus de mon crane.

- Allons rejoindre les autres. Qu'en penses tu ? Je me penche sur le côté pour voir que perdu dans mes pensés les autres sont allés voir leurs résultats. Je sourit à Naruto et prend sa main qu'il me tend.

Une fois à la hauteur de la petite foule, nous restons un peu en arrière et nous observons silencieusement la réaction de ceux qui voit leurs résultats. Certains pleurent mais on ne s'est si c'est de la joie ou de la tristesse, d'autres se mettent a hurler comme des damnés, certainement trop heureux d'avoir réussit. Je vois Ino de loin me faire un signe du pouce, ils sembleraient qu'on est tous réussit. Je me retourne vers Naruto.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir le résultat que tu as obtenu ? Il me regarde avec un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il les yeux brillants de joie. Je l'ai eux c'est tout ce qui compte tu ne crois pas ?Je hoche la tête.

- C'est vrai, on sera encore tous réunis pour le second semestre. C'est génial ! Je suis si contente ! Hurlais-je presque, me laissant enfin libéré par cette angoisse insupportable, j'allais rejoindre les autres mais Naruto me rappela.

- On fêtera notre réussite chez Itachi, tu viens ? Me demande-t-il soudain.

- Bien sur, qu'elle question ! Dis-je avant de prendre Ino et Tenten dans mes bras.

- Hey Naruto ! T'as géré mec ! S'exclame Kiba qui frappe la main de son ami.

- C'est grâce a vous tous ! Nous répond-il. Merci pour tout !

On attendit encore quelques minutes Sasuke, mais ne le voyant pas venir, on décida de partir. Nous restâmes ensemble jusqu'au soir, nous nous baladions dans le parc mis à notre disposition et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Heureux d'être encore tous ensemble et réunis. Quand la nuit commença a tomber, Naruto et moi on alla à l'appartement d'Itachi. Quand on rentra on vit Sasuke attablé et grignotant des viennoiseries qu'Itachi avait encore acheté pour tout le monde. Il nous regarda un instant et retourna son intention dans le croissant qu'il tenait.

- Tu étais où ? On t'a attendu un moment tu sais ? Lui demanda Naruto.

- Hm ? Le froncement de sourcil de Sasuke, nous inquiéta un peu. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir entendu ce que Naruto venait de dire.

- Oh ! Sasuke ! Il t'arrive quoi sérieux ? S'énerva un peu Naruto. Il avait toujours haït qu'on l'ignore.

- Pourquoi tu gueules comme une hystérique ? Répliqua agacé Sasuke qui se frotta les tempes. Quoi ? S'exclamât-il en sentant nos regard interrogatif. Naruto soupira.

- Je t'es demandé où tu étais ? On t'a attendu un moment tu sais. Se reprit Naruto plus calme.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre que voir mes résultats ? Abruti !

- Hey ! Sale enfoiré ! S'écria Naruto, les deux adolescents se levèrent et s'attrapèrent à leurs tee shirt.

- Oh ! Ça va pas vous deux !? Hurlai-je cette fois en m'interposant.

- Tu vois pas qu'il nous ment Sakura ? Puis j'en ai marre que tu te comporte comme un connard avec nous ! Cracha Naruto qui relâcha le vêtement de Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda avec méprit.

- Tu crois que je vais être sympas avec des merdes !? Répondit calmement Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver grandement Naruto qui lança son poing contre la joue droite de Sasuke. Étrangement, il chancela de quelques pas mais ne répliqua pas pour autant. Je soupirai soulagé de voir qu'au moins l'un des deux avait aucune envie de finir dans la violence. C'est ce que je crus du moins.

- C'est quoi ce coup de femmelette ? Ricana Sasuke qui semblait foncièrement pousser Naruto à bout. Mon ami aux cheveux blond se rapprocha dangereusement de Sasuke et s'apprêta à lui balancer un autre coup mais je fit obstacle et Naruto s'arrêta dans son geste ne voulant pas me faire de mal.

- Sasuke, Naruto, je vous en prie arrêtez ça ! Hurlai-je. Un grand silence s'ensuivit et je soupirai de soulagement.

- Désolée, Sakura, je me suis trop emporté. Dit Naruto le visage un peu rouge de honte. Pareil pour toi, enfoiré, je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, Naruto ! Lui répondis-je, comprenant que ses semaines pleines d'angoisses nous avez tous mis à bout. Nous étions éreinté par cette épée de Damoclès qui se balançait malicieusement de droite à gauche au-dessus de nos têtes. Il était pas étonnant que la violence et la colère s'enlise plus facilement en nous.

- Vous me faîte chiés ! Vous deux ! Gronda Sasuke qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de vous deux ! Vous êtes que des plais qui me fatigue plus qu'autre chose ! Vous en avez pas marre de me coller comme des sangsues ?! Allez vous faire mettre une bonne fois pour toute et foutez moi la paix ! Je voulue répondre mais Sasuke m'attrapa violemment le poignet et me traîna. Putain Sakura ! Ferme ta gueule et dégage d'ici ! Va chialé comme une merde ailleurs !

Je ne compris rien de la situation trop étonné, choqué par les mots de Sasuke, je ne l'avais jamais vue si en colère, haineux même. Il me faisais peur soudainement et j'avais mal, mon poignet qu'il tenait férocement dans sa main, me brûlais. A la fin de sa phrase il me lâcha si violemment que je tomba pitoyablement au sol devant la porte d'entrée. Je releva la tête et vit Naruto fourrer pour la deuxièmes fois son poing dans le visage de Sasuke qui resta immobile encaissant les coups. C'était étrange j'avais l'impression que cette scène n'existait pas qu'elle était mon imagination, les paroles cruelles de Sasuke n'était qu'une illusion et la violence de Naruto contre son meilleur ami une blague monumentale. Mais tout était si réelle, horriblement réelle, je ne pus à cette réalisation retenir mes larmes. Je voulais juste fêté avec mes amis notre réussite scolaire, pourquoi en étions nous arrivé à nous battre ?

Je regarda impuissante mes amis déchirer leurs amitiés qu'ils avaient eus si longtemps. Je su alors à cette instant que rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant. Naruto semblait à bout de nerfs et Sasuke si si... Je fus incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Je ne pouvais cependant plus regarder ce cauchemars s'étendre devant moi, alors, je pris sur moi et voulue une nouvelle fois intervenir mais Naruto me demanda de rester en arrière. Il y avait dans cet échange de coup des non-dits trop longtemps garder. Les deux amis en profitaient pour hurler leur douleur l'un à l'autre, c'est ce que je cru comprendre quand je vis des larmes perler également les yeux de Naruto qui recula.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec nous ! Hurla Naruto d'un ton presque implorant. Je regarda Sasuke attendant à ce qu'il nous cri sa douleur mais seul un rire tonitruant franchi ses lèvres. Naruto et moi nous restâmes figé par l'expression cruelle presque immonde défigurer les traits de Sasuke.

- Je te l'ai dis Naruto, vous êtes que deux merdes pour moi. Sa voix calme presque riante, me fis trembler et un nouveau sanglot se fit entendre sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher.

- Je vois. Fut les seules mots de Naruto qui se dirigea dans leur chambre, je l'entendis sortir une valise. Je regarda Naruto avec stupeur comprenant ce qu'il contait faire.

- Naruto, tu ne. Mais je ne terminai pas ma phrase ne pouvant plus retenir mes pleurs. Non. Baragouinai-je ridiculement.

- Je ne vais pas rester avec un gars qui me considère comme une merde ! Cracha Naruto la voix tremblotante de rage et de tristesse.

- Dégage. Dit simplement Sasuke qui tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, reprenant son croissant.

Je resta interloqué par le calme de mon ami, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde peiné quand il entendit la valise de Naruto rouler sur le sol. Avant de sortir Naruto laissa son regards couler en direction de Sasuke. Il souhaita sans doute qu'il lui demande de rester, mais le silence de ce dernier lui confirma qu'il devait partir, plus rien ne le retenait. Je regarda avec effroi Naruto accepté la situation et se retourner vers le couloir, au loin j'entendis sa valise frapper les marches. Je restai figé encore un instant ne savant pas quoi faire. Convaincre Naruto de rester ou demander des comptes à Sasuke ? Ce fut lui d'ailleurs qui choisit pour moi.

- Sakura, tu veux encore que je te traîne dehors ? Je me réveillai de ma léthargie brusquement à l'entente de cette voix détaché si improbable de mon ami.

- Non ! Je veux comprendre ? Tu n'as jamais étais comme ça ! Dis-je d'une voix plus assuré.

- Alors dis toi que maintenant oui. Aller sort, Sakura. Me répondit Sasuke en désignant la porte d'un geste de la tête.

Je regardai le couloir et réfléchis sachant que Naruto devait m'attendre en bas, du moins je l'espérais. Je retournai mon attention et observai un peu plus Sasuke, il semblais plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient même plus fatigués qu'à l'accoutume. Non, quelque chose clochait, définitivement. Mais je préférai partir le laissant seul un peu, sa voix était dangereusement calme, il mangeait une autre pâtisserie mais je voyais bien qu'il était réellement prêt à me jeter dehors. Je soupirai dépité et ouvris la porte, j'allai sortir mais avant je voulu le convaincre une dernière fois.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es montré si horrible, mais sache que Naruto et moi on t'aime et ferait tout pour toi. N'oublie pas ça Sasuke, ne rejette pas tes amis. Après ma phrase je fermai la porte de l'appartement.

Je descendis les escaliers le cœurs lourd, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Je ne comprenais rien, absolument rien, il y a si peu de temps tout allais si bien et là. Maintenant tout le passé venait d'être rayé en quelques minutes. Je me laissai tombé pitoyablement sur une marche a cette terrible pensée et me mit a pleurer encore et encore s'en pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur aller mourir tellement j'avais mal. Je serrai mes bras fins contre ma poitrine et tentais de me calmer mais rien y faisais quand je pensais à Sasuke à son visage, cette hideuse expression mon sang ce glaçais. Je tremblais, j'avais du mal a respirer mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, comment le pourrais ? Mes yeux me piquais, mon nez coulait et misérablement je restai là. J'avais soudain froid, très froid et j'avais peur. Effroyablement peur, d'ouvrir mes yeux et de voir que ce cauchemars était vrai.

- Sakura ? A l'entente de cette voix mes larmes redoublèrent. Je l'entendis monter les marches et posé son manteau sur mes épaules, il y passa ses bras forts et réconfortant. La tête contre son torse, je me sentais si faible, ridicule a pleurer là.

- Dé...Désolée. Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- C'est pas ta faute. Chuchota-t-il en caressant mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes mes sanglots se turent et je pus essuyais mes larmes. Aller viens allons ailleurs. Il se le va et je suivie son mouvement.

- Mais Naruto, tu vas vivre où ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ah, t'en fais pas. Iruka va me laisser squatter chez lui. Ricana-t-il un peu, mais je sentais que son rire sonnais faux. Je m'inquiète pour eux quand même. Chuchota finalement Naruto.

- Comment ça ? Lui demandai-je.

- Itachi ne gagne pas suffisamment pour payer un loyer complet. Finit-il par m'avouer.

- Que, mais je croyais que !? M'étranglais-je presque.

- Moi aussi. Me répond-il. Mais sans le vouloir je suis tombé sur ses comptes et j'ai vue que son travail ne lui suffisait pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait de son temps libre.

- Tu crois que c'est pour cette raison que Sasuke... Commençai-je

- Non, Sakura. Je crois que Sasuke ne mentait pas. Tu sais depuis quelques temps, il se renfermait sur lui même. Plus que d'habitude. Il soupira fataliste. Laisse le, Sakura, il te fait souffrir et il s'en fou.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dis non. Je ne peux pas. Je me grattai la nuque soudainement mais Naruto prit mon poignet et fronça ses sourcils. Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il soupira quand il vit mon regard.

- Je suis fatigué Sakura. Si tu veux lui courir après ce sera sans moi. Arrêtons d'en parler, s'il te plais. Marmonna-t-il finalement me lâchant le bras.

-Oui, désolée. Il ricana et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Oublie pas, Sakura je suis là aussi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un. Je hochai la tête et suivit Naruto qui nous éloigna de l'appartement de Sasuke et Itachi.

Je ne voulais pas passer ma soirée seule alors Naruto resta avec moi, on rentra chez moi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir, vue que je passais plus mon temps chez l'un des deux garçons. Pendant toute la soirée jusqu'au matin, on parla de tout et de rien. On essaya tous les deux d'oublier qu'on avait peut-être réellement perdu un ami qu'on adorait et avec lequel on avait fait les quatre cent coups. On se força à se réconforter l'un, l'autre. Puisant dans notre désir de vivre et de se prouver que malgré notre douleur et celles que nous connaîtrons encore, nous aimions vivre. Il y avait tant de belles choses qu'on avait vécu, lui, moi et Sasuke. On ne pouvait pas oublié ses souvenirs, cette histoire que nous avions faîte ensemble. Oui, on savait tous deux que ce qui venait de se passer avait brisé quelque chose, mais peut-être que le temps réparera la colère de Naruto, ma tristesse et ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à ce montrer si horrible. Je l'espérai de tout mon cœur.

Le mois de janvier se passa bien tristement, pour moi, Naruto mais aussi pour notre ami Sasuke. Nous avions réussit, nous passions, tous. Personnes n'avaient échoué et cela aurait dut nous rendre heureux, mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Le bonheur n'existe pas vraiment, nous avons tous du connaître d'une quelconque manière, une souffrance pour pouvoir dire que nous somme heureux. Nous avons été heureux, dans les infimes instant où nous étions réunit, oui nous l'étions. Même après que Sasuke se soit perdu et tombé dans la déchéance de sa peine. Nous avions toujours été ensemble, toujours. Mais maintenant, dire que nous sommes dans la joie serait un mensonge, je le savais. Sasuke n'était plut, Naruto semblait continuellement habitait par une amertume, le plongeant inexorablement dans un profond désespoir qui, par moment, ce réveiller par une sourde colère. Moi, je restais là, vaguant tel un navire dans une mer vide et terne. Je ne voyais ni le soleil, ni ne percevais le vent pour pousser le mat et me faire avancé vers la bais. Pourquoi voudrai-je revenir ? Pourquoi ferai-je semblant ? Je n'ai jamais pu mentir, je ne le pouvais pas non plus en ces tristes temps. Je voyais mes compagnons mourir à petit feux, et s'éloigner, encore et encore, loin très loin. J'étais incapable de les arrêter ni même de les suivre, je restais là, seule. Pitoyable, ce fut un sentiment que je haïssais mais qui correspondais à mon état d'âme, à ma situation, à l'être que je devenais, j'étais pitoyable.

Et j'aimais Sasuke, je l'aimais tellement. Mais me voilà être une incapable pour lui, pour celui que j'avais toujours porté au plus profond de mon cœur, être si impuissante et ne pouvoir aider, ni comprendre celui qu'on aime est si cruelle, si horrible, ce sentiment étouffant qui vous rend si mal. J'allais mal ! Mes amis allait mal, que pouvions nous faire ? Étions nous condamné à cela depuis toujours ? Était cela notre fin, la fin d'une histoire ? La notre ? Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu changé cela, pas vrai ! Pas vrai ?! Non je le sais, je le savais, rien n'aurais changé absolument rien. Car je ne comprend et ne comprenais pas ton comportement Sasuke. Si tu nous avais parler, si tu t'étais ouvert à nous, tes amis. Peut-être que l'histoire aurait finit pleine de gaieté. Peut-être, mais nous ne le serons jamais.

Lentement le ciel grisâtre devint blanc, la pluie laissa alors place aux flocons, descendant des cieux par millier, quel beau paysage était-ce, notre commune couverte d'un épais manteau immaculé. La neige était belle, elle avait quelque chose de pure, de sacré, j'aimais ce qu'elle était, le calme, la patience, la nature. Je marchais dans ce sentiment de paix qui m'inondais dans ce paysage doux et reposant. Je regarda les trace de pas rester dans la neige, tels des empruntes de différentes personnes. Je souffla et ricana en voyant mon souffle faire une légère brume se fondant dans l'air. Je posa mes mains, caché dans des moufles roses, contre mes caches oreilles noires. Aujourd'hui je voulais marcher tranquillement, les vacances n'étaient pas avant longtemps, mais j'avais besoin de respirer. Je ne savais pas si mes parents seraient à la maison, je grandissais et j'avais besoin par moment d'être seule. Je ne me retourna pas vers ma maison, pour la première fois, je voulais juste marcher en ce mois de février.

Sasuke c'était fait plus rare en cours, il n'était pas revenu depuis presque deux semaines. J'avais plusieurs fois voulu le voire chez lui. Mais je n'avais pas eux le courage d'y aller, depuis le jour où ils nous avaient repoussé nous nous étions plus reparlé. J'avais essayé de discuter pour le comprendre, mais il était resté indifférent, froid. Je n'avais pas pu supporter ça, je n'avais pas pu. Alors j'étais restée loin de lui, mais je continuais à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je sais c'était pathétique, ridiculement pathétique, même Naruto ne cessait de me dire que mon attachement pour lui, nous faisait souffrir, tous les deux. Naruto avait mal quand moi j'avais mal, mais j'avais mal quand Sasuke souffrait. C'était dure, vraiment dure et parfois fatiguant. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à mon précieux ami. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, mes sentiments n'étaient pas contrôlable, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. J'y arrivais pas. Et je savais que mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi, pour Naruto, ils étaient plus que jamais là pour nous. Mais aussi immonde et injuste que cela est, ils ne pouvaient pas effacer sa présence, ils ne pouvaient le remplacer. J'avais alors passé pratiquement deux mois dans cet état second, a attendre et faisant souffrir les autres. Naruto avait plusieurs fois faillit se battre contre son ancien meilleur ami, ancien c'est trop cruelle. Le temps avait avancé alors que nous reculions, mais l temps se fiche des états d'âmes de ceux en-dessous, il continu son chemin. Je l'envie, je voudrais avoir la force de faire pareille, de pouvoir fermer les yeux sur le passé et d'avancer. Mais peut-être parce que j'étais encore jeune, je ne pouvais pas encore voire à quel point ma douleur est un doux supplice qui me montre que je suis vivante. Non, je ne pouvais pas voir, à cet instant que la seule chose que je devais chérir c'était la vie.

Nos professeurs nous apprend beaucoup choses, comme notre cultures et notre importances dans cette société encore fragile par sa jeunesse. Je sais que nous sommes la première génération a vivre dans ce nouveau monde. La première car elle n'existait pas encore à notre naissance. Alors nous évoluons et la faisons évoluer également, elle se forme et nous forme, elle s'adapte de même que nous. D'une certaine façon, nous sommes ce monde, nous sommes cette société et je commence lentement a comprendre les mots de mes parents quand j'étais enfants. Oui, je commence à changer, à me fondre dans ce monde, à accepter mes cages. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais en sortir ? Je sais plus vraiment pourquoi, je ne m'en souviens plus. Sans doute la fougue de ma jeunesse semble avoir trépassé, je ne suis plus une enfant, je deviens une adulte. Malgré mon jeune age, je m'éloigne de mon enfance et me rapproche de mon moi mure. Peut-être que ma souffrance m'a fais grandir et m'a ouvert les yeux. Ou alors ma fatigue et ma lassitude m'a rendu morne, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je veux juste vivre lentement, profiter de ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas d'autre rêve. J'ai perdu les autres, je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne sais plus, je ne comprend pas.

Je me sens comme une ombre d'une personne, je suis triste continuellement, triste. Mais je n'arrive plus a pleurer, les larmes ne viennent plus. Ont-elles trop couler sur mes joues que mon corps se retrouvent aussi sec qu'un vieux puits ? Mon âme a-t-elle trop souffert qu'elle a finit par ce déchiré ?Sans doute, mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer, j'ai perdu ce que j'aimais. Et ça fait bien plus mal que toutes autres choses.

Je marchai lentement, mes pas étaient lourds et un peu maladroits, je me laissai guider. Je fermai de temps à autre mes yeux, ne voulant pas savoir où j'allai, ni où aller. Mon cœur tambourinait par une certaine excitation de cette grotesque aventure, dans une ville que je connaissais depuis ma naissance. Je me laissai bercer par cette douce mélodie que mon esprit inventait, comblant le dérangeant silence. Je fredonnai sans m'apercevoir une ancienne comptine, je ne faisais qu'être guidé par une quelconque divinité et finis par arrêter ma marche. J'ouvrai mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était une forme de destin, ou alors un simple hasard. Mais ils sembleraient que nous avions été amené à nous rencontrer une dernière fois. Je vis une petite clairière de quelques mètres entouré de grands arbres. Je reconnu sans peine le parc où j'allais quand j'étais enfant. Mais ce qui me marqua fut cette silhouette étendu dans la neige, ses cheveux noires tranchant avec la blancheur du paysage. Son souffle était rauque et erratique, son corps immobile depuis un certain temps, était couvert d'un fin manteau poudreux. Je fus un instant aspiré par cet étrange tableau qui s'étendait à moi. Je n'aurai su à ce moment ce que cela signifia plus tard. Mais j'eus une certaine forme de joie venir en moi, tu étais là, accessible. Si j'avais su, je me serais préparée.

Je m'avança vers toi, tu ne réagis pas. Tu semblais perdu dans les méandres d'une mélancolie que seul toi, connais. Je m'étais assise à tes côtés et écoutais le rythme de ta respiration. Elle était faible, mais je ne m'en inquiéta pas. Doucement j'époussetai les pans de tes vêtements te débarrassant de la neige. C'est là que tu te réveilla. Tu cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et me regarda un instant. Tu t'écarta alors un peu de moi. Je baissa ma tête et me gratta la nuque.

- Sakura ? Je te regardai étonné, ta voie était faible et tu n'étais pas du genre a poser de question inutile.

- Oui. Répondis-je tout de même.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ton ton était bas et rauque, comme si tu étais fatigué.

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je avec sincérité.

- Je vois. Chuchotas-tu. Puis un silence inconfortable s'installa mais ce fus toi qui le brisa.

- Sakura ? M'appelas-tu.

- Oui ?

- Merci. Ce fus la première fois que je vis ce regard reconnaissant.

- De quoi ? Demandai-je bêtement ne comprenant pas ce sentiment d'abandon qui venait de toi.

- D'être là. Tu pris ma main et posa ta tête contre mon épaule. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi affectueux avec moi. Sakura. Ta voix ce brisa. Je suis désolé !

Et tu pleura contre mon épaule, tu versa ses larmes qui n'avaient jamais été libre. J'en fus heureuse, mais si j'avais su.

- Je te pardonnes Sasuke. Fus tout ce que je réussis a articuler sentant les larmes me gagnais, elles qui ne voulaient plus glisser contre ma peau.

Nous restions là, un long moment a pleurer l'un contre l'autre, silencieusement. Je me sentais de nouveau revivre dans ses bras, dans ses pleurs.

- Sasuke. Chuchotai-je en serrant ma main contre la sienne. Tu m'as manqué.

Étrangement, tu resta muet à mes mots pendant un certain temps. A quoi tu pensais ? Je me le demandais sincèrement et je me demandais aussi pourquoi étais-tu là, seul et pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Pourquoi avoir étais si cruelle avec nous ? Pourquoi ? Mais mes questions restèrent bloqué dans mon esprit.

- Dis Sakura, pourquoi m'aimes tu ? Ta voix me paru si semblable à un enfant apeuré, je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Non, je ne te connaissais pas.

- Je t'aime, parce que tu es toi. J'aime ton regards, j'aime tes sourires, j'aime ta mauvaise humeur autant que tes rires, même s'ils sont rares. Je t'aime, Sasuke, tout simplement. Mes mots sembla résonnais dans la petite clairière comme un échos. Je n'attendis pas de réponse de ta part tu ne m'en avais jamais donné. Pourtant tu serras fortement ta main dans la mienne. Je su que tu allais enfin me dire ce que tu ressentais.

- Sakura, merci. Je suis tellement désolé, si j'avais pu.

Ta voix s'étrangla misérablement, tu avais besoin d'être rassurée, alors doucement je passai ma main dans ta chevelure brune. Tu sembla prendre un peu confiance.

- Si j'avais pu t'aimer et non... Si j'avais pu être normal. Tu tremblais comme pris d'une terreur soudaine. Je suis tellement désolée Sakura ! Je vous ai fais souffrir toi et Naruto. Si, je n'étais pas aussi répugnant ! Tes pleurs se firent plus fort, tu semblais t'être débarrassé d'un poids qui t'avais dévoré depuis trop longtemps.

- Sasuke ? Je ne comprend pas ? Que veux tu dire ? J'avais l'impression qu'une pièce de puzzle me manquais.

Tu serra la mâchoire en entendant mes mots, tu te détourna de moi, certainement par pudeur. Tu essuyas tes larmes avec la manche de ton manteau. Tu fuyais mon regard mais je t'obligea à me dire en face, ta véritable souffrance, ce qui te tuais lentement.

- Sasuke ? Parle moi.

- Si je ne l'avais pas aimé. Mais j'ai pas réussis, Sakura ! J'y suis pas arrivé ! Je voyais dans ton regard tout ton désespoir.

Et c'est là que je compris. Je compris que nous avions soufferts Naruto, moi mais toi aussi. J'avais tors, toi aussi tu étais possédé du même mal que nous. Je commençais a comprendre, tes réactions, tes colères. Je commençais enfin a voir ta douleur et même si cette révélation me rendis triste, je fus quelque pars heureuse d'être celle a qui tu te confesses. Notre histoire était beaucoup plus triste que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous étions trois a aimé, trois a vouloir l'amour mais trois qui ne pourront pas exaucer ce vœu. Trois a ne pas aimer la bonne personne. Pourquoi était-ce si cruelle ? Pourquoi ? Je compris parfaitement ce qui rongeait également Sasuke, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devait aimé. Il était un pervers, comme le dit un jour notre professeur. Ceux ne pouvant créer une famille sont des pervers, hors nature. Ses mots je ne les avais pas compris, j'étais considérée comme normale mais Sasuke, lui, en fut détruit. Il avait perdu sa famille, aimé une personne qu'il ne devait pas et était un être répugnant dans notre monde. Il fut normal qu'il soit si cruelle et acerbe, cachant l'agonie de son être qui ne cessaient de s'accroître. Il se fit mal, se haït, se maudit, se supporta pas. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi, tu avais a ce point touché le fond. Je te voyais enfin, Sasuke, je te voyais enfin. Alors pourquoi avons-nous eux si peu de temps ?

J'aurais du le savoir, quand je t'ai vue la première fois. Mais peut-être qu'au fond je le savais mais ne l'avais pas accepté.

- Je te comprend, Sasuke. Je te comprend. Fus les seuls mots que je lui chuchotai essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Rentrons maintenant ! Dis-je quand je vis les flocons descendre du ciel. Je te sentit te raidir soudainement, ton visage contre mes genoux, tes mains agrippèrent violement mon manteau .

- Je ne peux pas Sakura. Tu semblais si lasse, si fragile. Reste avec moi, s'il te plais, jusqu'au bout.

- De quoi tu parles ?! On va attraper froid ! M'exclamais-je essayant d'ignorer ce sentiment immonde qui s'emparer de moi.

- Tu as compris, pas vrai. Tu releva ton visage, tu étais si pâle, si amaigris. Je sentie un sanglot m'habitais violemment.

- Non. Non, non ! Hurlais-je n'arrivant plus à me retenir. Pas ça ! Non ! Pourquoi maintenant ?!

- Pardon, Sakura. Je te fais souffrir. Mais je, je veux pas être seul. Ta voix étais presque inaudible, mais bien distingue dans ce paysage muet.

Tu caressas mon visage plein de larmes, tu posas tes lèvres sur chacune de mes joues. Tu essayas de me consoler. Mais je ne pouvais calmer mes pleurs. Je ne pouvais pas, alors que tu me parlais, tu me disais ce qui te faisais souffrir, il fallait que ce soit notre dernier moment ensemble. Pourquoi est-si cruelle ?

- Pourquoi ? Sanglotai-je.

- Sakura, sourit. Tu m'as toujours donné envie de vivre. Je le regardais étonnée ne comprenant pas. J'ai souvent pensé que la vie était trop dure, je n'arrivais pas a supporter ses épreuves. Mais quand j'étais avec vous, quand je vous voyais baigner dans la joie, tous les deux, alors j'ai vu et su que vivre c'est beau. Merci, pour tout. Merci Sakura, merci Naruto.

Ces mots furent les derniers qu'il prononça. Comme il me le demanda, je restai à ses côté jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne devienne plus qu'un simple souvenir. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et chanta pour lui, ses comptines qu'on entendait quand on était enfant. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que lentement les larmes ne viennent se mêler à mon chant. Je ne su pas vraiment quand il mourut, la tête contre mon épaule, je ne me souviens pas qui nous sépara. Je fus comme enfermé dans une bulle gardant précieusement les derniers mots de celui que j'avais aimé et que j'aimerais encore. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, ce nom ne serra plus jamais accompagné d'un sourire, d'un rire, d'un visage. Tu seras plus qu'un souvenir que je promet de chérir pour toujours, dort bien Sasuke.


End file.
